Huyendo de la Constrictor
by airuna
Summary: Regalo atrasado para julitamalfoy granger. Draco y Hermione comparten el puesto de premio anual después de la guerra, todo el mundo esperaría que se mataran entre ellos pero tal vez no sean tan distintos como creyeron en un principio.


Draco y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la sala común que compartían como premios anuales. Si bien en un principio todos pensaron que se matarían el uno al otro así como pusieran un pie en esa sala, ellos solo se miraron y compartieron un par de frases corteses sobre la organización de la sala. Los dos estaban cansados de pelear y no pensaban empezar una batalla verbal ahora que había terminado por fin la guerra. Además, los dos pasaban más tiempo en la sala común de sus casas que en esa dónde solo iban para estudiar con tranquilidad y decidir temas relacionados con su cargo.

Normalmente simplemente trabajaban en silencio, intercambiando las mínimas palabras y casi ignorándose el uno al otro excepto cuando tenían que decidir algo, entonces ambos exponían sus puntos de vista y tomaban una decisión sin atreverse a discutir para no romper la frágil armonía del lugar. Por eso fue tan extraño que cuando alguien llamó a la puerta Draco palideciera y le indicara a Hermione que fuera a abrir ella. Esta se levantó mirando sorprendida al Slytherin aunque quedó más sorprendida al ver quién había al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Está aquí Draco?- preguntó graznó Pansy.

— Hola a ti también, Parkinson. – saludó con frialdad y sarcasmo la chica y vio de reojo como Draco negaba con la cabeza- Lo siento pero no he visto a Malfoy en toda la tarde. ¿No estará en la biblioteca? Los EXTASI son dentro de poco.

— ¿Acaso crees que no he mirado allí?- le gruñó Pansy.

— Solo intentaba ayudarte.- le respondió Hermione- Pero en vista de que no puedo...- y le cerró la puerta a las narices.

Cuando lo hubo hecho Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio y destensó todo su cuerpo.

— Veo que no estudias aquí por que en tu sala común haya mucho ruido.- comentó Hermione.

— Que más quisiera.- suspiró el chico- Theo y Blaise me prometieron que la entretendrían pero se les debe haber escapado, es muy escurridiza.

— Cómo una serpiente- comentó Hermione.

— Sí, una boa constrictor que te aprieta hasta ahogarte.- le explicó Draco.

— ¿Por eso cortaste con ella?- preguntó, Draco se giró mirando con sorpresa- Lo siento, tienes razón no es asunto mío.

— Creía que Hermione Granger estaba por encima de los cotilleos.- comentó Draco con diversión.

— Hermione Granger tal vez pero Parvati Patil y Lavander Brown no, te lo aseguro.- refunfuñó Hermione.

— Pues teniendo en cuenta que lo sabes tú, no puedo entender porqué ella no lo ha entendido aún. No es un concepto tan difícil ¿Verdad?- preguntó Draco con exasperación.

— Tal vez está muy enamorada- aventuró Hermione.

— Del apellido Malfoy y su fortuna.- bufó Draco- Te juró que si tuviese oportunidad alguna no le importaría casarse con mi abuelo. Además, lleva demasiada energía gastada en esta relación como para ahora perder, su ego no se lo permite.

— ¿Y vas a huir siempre?- preguntó Hermione.

— Solo hasta que deje de perseguirme- le contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

— Eso no me parece muy valiente.- le contestó la chica.

— Tú eres la Gryffindor, no yo.- le contestó el chico- Además, tú también te escondes de alguien o no pasarías tanto tiempo aquí.

— Yo solo evito situaciones incómodas.- le rebatió la chica.- Voy a las cocinas.- anunció- ¿Te traigo algo?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

— No es necesario, no tengo hambre.- comentó el chico- Pero te acompaño, necesito salir de aquí y aprovecharé ahora que has enviado a la Constrictor a la biblioteca a husmear.

Hermione sonrió y aguantó la puerta para que Draco pudiese pasar saliendo detrás de él.

— ¿No se supone que eso debería haberlo hecho yo?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

— Estoy en contra de los convencionalismos machistas de la sociedad.- contestó.

— No se porqué no me sorprende.- le respondió Malfoy.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hacia las cocinas. En un momento, Draco se encondió detrás de una armadura creiendo haber oído a Pansy provocando la risa de Hermione que, en lugar de molestar a Draco le puso de buen humor.

— Esto es raro, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione pensativa cuando llegaron.

— Define esto.- le contestó Draco.

— Tú, yo, comiendo juntos en la cocina sin tirarnos los platos a la cabeza ni estar maquinando alguna forma de maldecirnos o de destorzar la vida del otro.- le comentó Hermione.

— Supongo que sí.- dijo Draco- Pero no sé tú pero yo estoy muy harto.- comentó- Harto de meterme en líos por unos ideales que no son los míos, harto de ver a mi família ser torturada, harto de que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, estoy harto de tantas cosas.- suspiró.

— Sí te sirve de consuelo yo también estoy harta- le contestó Hermione- Harta de tener que ser la heroïna perfecta del trío así como la alumna modelo de Gryffindor, harta de tener que jugarme la vida a cada curso y que nadie se dé cuenta que no es algo normal para unos críos que ni siquiera han terminado su escolarización, harta de tener que aparentar siempre y de no poder decir lo que pienso sin crear un escándalo y harta de muchas cosas más.

— Es curios, somos de casas diferentes, luchamos en bandos separados y fuimos educados de forma distinta pero aún así tenemos los mismos problemas.- comentó Draco.

— Es curioso, la verdad.- estuvo de acuerdo Hermione.- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir- anunció- Es tardísimo.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?- preguntó antes de marchar.

— Por fuerza, tengo que esconderme de la Constrictor.- le contestó Draco con una media sonrisa.

— Hasta mañana.- se despidió Hermione.

— Que duermas bien.- le respondió el chico.

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa en los labios, se vistió y peinó tarareando mientras Lavander y Parvati la miraban extrañadas. Hermione no hizo caso a sus preguntas y bajó a desayunar con Ginny, Neville y Luna, que los esperaba fuera del retrato.

— Pareces muy contenta.- le comentó Ginny con alivio.

— Lo estoy, hoy me he despertado de un humor estupendo.- le contestó la leona.

— Pues me alegro- dijo Luna- Has estado todo el curso apagada y evitándonos.

— ¡Yo no os he estado evitando!- respondió Hermione a la defensiva.

— Claro que sí- le respondió Neville- A nosotros y a cualquiera que intentaba ayudarte.

— Eso no es cierto.- se enfurruñó Hermione.

— Pues Harry me dijo que todavía no le has respuesto la carta que te mandó hace una semana.- atacó la menor de los Weasley.

— He tenido mucho trabajo.- se defendió Hermione- Pero si tanta prisa tiene le responderé esta tarde.

— ¿Y cuando responderás a Ron?- le preguntó Luna.

— Cuando tenga tiempo.- repuso la chica.

— Entiendo que estés molesta con él pero…- empezó Neville.

— No estoy molesta con él, los dos acordamos que estábamos mejor como amigos.- rugió la chica- El no me dejó porqué se convirtió en el centro de atención de muchas niñatas sin cerebro pero mucho más guapas que yo.- terminó negando.

— Nadie lo ha dicho- repuso Ginny- Lo siento, no queríamos arruinar tu buen humor pero debes empezar a hacer frente a las cosas.

— ¿Cosas de que tipo?- preguntó Hermione.

— Que te duele la actitud infantil de Ron.- le contestó Neville- Que es como un niño que abandona su juguete preferido porqué ha entrado en una tienda llena de juguetes nuevos.

— ¿Nevs nos estás comparando con juguetes?- preguntaron amenazadoramente las tres chicas.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no, yo solo decía…- empezó muy preocupado el chico pero paró al ver que todas reían.- Sois malvadas- las acusó a lo que Ginny le sacó la lengua.

— Supongo que tenéis razón chicos.- murmuró Hermione- Aunque lo que más me molesta no es que me dejará por chicas más guapas, es que no tenga ni idea de que eso me dolió, molestó o como mínimo afecto. Vino con su actitud: "Nosotros no estamos hecho para estar con el otro, Hermione, solo mira como nos hemos peleado siempre"…

— Y tú le seguiste el juego.- le recordó Luna.

— Era eso o romper a llorar.- le contestó la chica- ¿Vamos a desayunar o nos quedamos aquí parados?- les preguntó y empezó a andar. Ginny hizo amago de empezar a hablar pero Neville la detuvo.

— Hoy ya se ha abierto mucho más que normalmente no la fuerces.- le recomendó.

— Sabes casi me alegro que Harry y Ron no hayan regresado a por sus estudios.- murmuró Ginny- Así es mucho más fácil para ella.

Theo y Blaise estaban confusos, Draco, que llevaba unos días comportándose de forma inusualmente discreta y evitando a todo el mundo, se estaba comportando de forma tan alegre que habría resultado sospechosa aunque le acabaran de anunciar que había ganado la lotería y que Pansy iba ha ser expulsada. Y eso no era lo peor…

— ¿Está tarareando?- preguntó ojiplático Theo.

— Sí, y eso solo puede significar algo.- le contestó Blaise, que seguidamente se levantó y pasó su brazo por los hombros del rubio- Y bien, mi querido Draco, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó burlón.

— No sé de que me hablas Blaise- dijo Draco sin perder la sonrisa.

— O sea, que ayer eras una pálida sombra que intentaba pasar desapercibida a toda costa y hoy eres la personificación de la felicidad y yo tengo que creerme que no hay ninguna chica por medio- sintetizó Blaise con una sonrisa pícara.

— Veo que sabes resumir.- le contestó Draco asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Yo no soy tan malpensado como Blaise, Draco- empezó Theo y Blaise se llevó una mano al pecho haciéndose el ofendido- Pero también veo que hay algo muy extraño en tu comportamiento.

— Será que hoy hace buen día.- les contestó dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

Blaise y Theo se sentaron uno a cada lado, Theo se dedico a comer con desinterés pero Blaise analizaba cada uno de los movimientos de Draco y lanzó un grito de júbilo cuando uno lo delató. Todo el gran comedor se giró hacia él.

— Sé que soy extremadamente atractivo pero dejad de mirarme y seguid con vuestros asuntos.- les dijo con descaro logrando alguna que otra risita nerviosa de las chicas.- Es una leona, has mirado en dirección a Gryffindor así que tiene que ser una leona.- afirmó con expresión de triunfo.- A tu padre no le va a gustar.- comentó.

— Mi padre está en la cárcel y me importa poco lo que opine.- murmuró Draco borrando sus sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

— O sea que sí estás pillado por una Gryffindor.- le cogió Theo.

— ¡Claro que no!- rugió Draco.

— Uy, ¿Está a la defensiva, Theo? Yo creo que está muy a la defensiva, ¿verdad?- le preguntó retóricamente Blaise.

— Dejadme tranquilo.- les exigió Draco y se largó del gran comedor sins terminar de desayunar.

— Lograremos que desembuche.- murmuró Theo.

— Por supuesto.- afirmó Blaise con una sonrisa arrogante. Aún así no tuvieron mucha suerte porqué el chico les estuvo ignorando en todas las clases.

— ¿Escondiéndote de la Constrictor?- preguntó Hermione cuando Draco entró en la sala común de los Premios anuales.

— De mis amigos- contestó Draco.- ¿Y tú?

— De los míos- le contestó con una sonrisa- Parecen creer que tengo razones ocultas para estar hoy de buen humor y quieren sonsacármelas.

— Entonces igual que los míos, solo que ellos creen que esa razón es una chica.- contestó Draco con cansancio.- He huido tan pronto como Blaise a mencionado el veritaserum, por suerte creo que Theo se lo impedirá… O eso espero. – terminó en un suspiro.

— Pues es mejor que Zabinni no conozca a Ginny.- mencionó Hermione- Por qué a ella se le ha ocurrido la misma idea y uno solo se puede controlar, pero dos…

— Nuestros amigos están chiflados.- mencionó Draco y los dos se echaron a reír.

— Es agradable, poder hablar y reír sin preocuparnos de pelearnos.- comentó Hermione.

— Respecto a lo que te decía des de segundo…- empezó Draco con timidez.

— Ya está olvidado.- contestó la chica- Desde que no nos delataste cuando nos atraparon en tu mansión.

— Gracias.- contestó Draco- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que no podrás decir a nadie que te he hecho?

— Claro- contestó Hermione extrañada.

— ¿Cómo está Luna?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

— ¿Luna? ¿Luna Lovegood?- preguntó Hermione aún asombrada.

— Sí, ella nos… ayudó a mí y a los chicos en nuestro peor momento.- explicó Draco- Estaba prisionera en mi sótano y aún así se las arregló para animarnos.

— Sí, eso es muy propio de Luna- comentó Hermione- supongo que entonces vosotros sois esos amigos a los que prometió no mencionar. Creí… bueno pensé que eran inventados. Supongo que tiene razón al pensar que soy estrecha de miras.

— Sinceramente a mi también me cuesta creer en narggles- la consoló Draco.

— Luna está bien, pero bastante triste porqué no le dirigís la palabra.- contestó Hermione con algo de reproche.- Ella es muy sensible ¿sabes? Y ya a perdido a demasiada gente como para que ahora la ignoréis.

— Es por su bien.- murmuró Draco- No le ayudará nada tener relaciones con antiguos mortífagos.

— A Luna no le importa lo que piensan los otros de ella, solo le preocupan sus amigos.- le explicó Hermione- Y le duele mucho que paséis de ella.

— Vale, hablaré con los chicos pero no me regañes más.- pidió Draco con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento. ¿Soy muy regañona? Es la costumbre- se disculpó Hermione.

— Da gusto escuchar a alguien que dice lo que piense en lugar de esconder sus opiniones por miedo- comentó Draco- Sobretodo después del último año…

— La opinión se puede expresar siempre que no se hiera al otro.- puntualizó Hermione.

— ¿Siempre tienes réplica?- comentó Draco.

— Siempre- le contestó Hermione con orgullo.

— ¿Te ha dicho nunca que eres algo repelente?- preguntó Draco.

— Muchas veces- le respondió Hermione sacándole la lengua.- A la gente le gusta alabarme.- una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco.- Sobretodo a Snape y a Ro…- la voz se le cortó antes de terminar el nombre cosa que Draco notó.

— ¿Te has peleado con él? ¿Por eso eres la única del trío maravilla que ha regresado?- comentó curioso.

— Nada de eso Malfoy.- gritó Hermione logrando que Draco diese un salto.

— No sabía que era un tema tabú, Granger.- murmuró Draco haciendo hincapié en el apellido.

— Lo siento- dijo Hermione serenándose- es un tema delicado.

— No lo volveré a tocar.-prometió Draco con una franca sonrisa.

— Me gusta tu sonrisa- se le escapó a Hermione sonrojándose luego- Quiero decir que es agradable verte sonreír de alguna forma que no es ni burlona ni sarcástica.- se corrigió mirando al suelo por lo que se le escapó el ardor de las mejillas de Draco por un cumplido tan simple.

— Gracias, Granger- respondió incómodo.

— Hermione- le corrigió ella con una sonrisa- Si vamos a trabajar juntos como Premios Anuales mejor que me llames por mi nombre.

— Tienes razón, Hermione- contestó Draco- Tú también deberías llamarme por el mío.

Theo y Blaise se encontraban en un pasillo buscando a Draco.

— Una gryffindor…- murmuró Blaise- ¿Sabes quién conoce a las Gryffindor?- preguntó ilusionado.

— Acordamos mantenerla apartada de nosotros.- le recordó el otro- Si nos ven con ella va a tener problemas y su reputación, ahora elevada porqué es una heroína de guerra, quedará arruinada por relacionarse con exmortífagos.

— Aun así no es justo, la hecho de menos.- refunfuñó Blaise.

— No te comportes como un crío, Blaise- le recomendó Theo.

— No me trates a mi como a uno.- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Los dos se giraron a la vez encontrándose a Luna con los brazos en jarras y a Neville y Ginny con una mirada curiosa.

— Lu… Luna- tartamudearon los dos al unísono.

— Nunca había visto a Luna enojada.- les confió Ginny.

— Yo no quería, fueron ellos.- acusó Blaise rápidamente.

— Era por tu propio bien.- se excusó Theo.

— Dejad que yo decida lo que es bueno para mi, no soy tonta.- le contestó Luna.

— Eso lo sabemos.- murmuraron los dos a la vez.

— ¿Draco también estuvo de acuerdo?- preguntó Luna las dos serpientes asintieron- ¿Dónde está?

— Escondiéndose de nosotros.- el explicó Blaise- Hoy está inusualmente feliz y no quiere admitir que es por una chica.- Ginny y Neville se miraron con una sonrisa.

— Vaya, vaya- murmuró la Weasley.- ¿Sabéis quién está hoy de muy buen humor?- les preguntó.

— Nuestra amiga Hermione- les explicó Neville- Que, curiosamente comparte el título de Premio Anual con Malfoy así como una sala común.

— Qué coincidencia ¿verdad?- comentó Luna con inocencia.

— Yo no creo en las coincidencias.- le contestó Theo.

Hermione y Draco se encontraban hablando y riendo juntos, con los deberes olvidados, de hecho, Hermione tenía un libro sobre las piernas que no se había mirado en la última media hora. Estaban compartiendo anécdotas evitando, a todo coste, tocar cualquier cosa relacionada con la guerra.

—... Y así es como terminé unas semanas escupiendo bolas de pelo.- terminó de explicar Hermione.

— Poción multijugos ¿eh? Quién lo hubiese dicho de la intachable Hermione Granger.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.- Lo que no entiendo es porqué estabais tan desesperados por entrar en mi sala común.- comentó, Hermione enrojeció.

— Bueno... la verdad es que creíamos que eras el heredero de Slytherin.- confesó mirando hacia el suelo y esperando un comentario molesto. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Draco soltó una escandalosa carcajada.

— ¿Yo? Si en esa época lo único que sabía hacer era repetir como un loro todo lo que decía mi padre.- si bien había empezado la frase con humor su rostro se ensombreció.

— Siento que esté en Azcaban.- murmuró Hermione malinterpretando su estado de ánimo.

— Yo no.- dijo Draco enojado- Se lo merece, después de todo lo que le ha hecho a mamá.- rugió.

— Y a ti…- murmuró Hermione- Por cierto, gracias por no delatarnos cuando estuvimos en tu casa.

— Al final te torturaron igual.- murmuró Draco- Lo siento.

— Bah, olvídalo- contestó Hermione- Tampoco pudiste hacer otra cosa.

— Podrías… Podrías agradecerle a Potter que evitara que yo y mamá fuésemos a Azcaban.- le pidió y Hermione fue conciente de cuanto le costo decir eso.

— Claro, aunque, sinceramente, creo que eso fue más mérito vuestro que suyo- dijo con una sonrisa- muy pocos se atreverían a mentirle a Voldemort.- dijo con admiración causando un escalofrío en Draco.

— Aun así hazlo.- pidió.

— Realmente has cambiado- comentó Hermione.

— Mas bien he dejado de ser un monigote.- contestó Draco con una sonrisa que desarmó a Hermione. Esta se perdió en los ojos de mercurio líquido del chico mientras que este se perdía en los ojos chocolate de ella. Se fueron inclinando lentamente, sus narices casi se rozaban y…

PATAPUM

El libro que Hermione tenía en sus rodillas cayó al suelo con gran estrépito sobresaltando a los jóvenes que se apartaron completamente sonrojados. Hermione recogió el libro y dejó su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras Draco miraba en dirección opuesta a la chica.

— Esto…- empezaron los dos a la vez y callándose a la vez para dejar hablar al otro.

— Draco…- empezó está vez Hermione cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— Sabía que estabas aquí, Draquito.- la molesta y nasal voz de Pansy consiguió borrar de un plumazo el sonrojo de los dos chicos.- He pensado que podríamos ir a Hogsmeade juntos este domingo, he oído que hay una nueva receta en el salón de Madame...

— No voy a ir contigo.- le cortó secamente Draco.- Hemos roto, asúmelo.

— Asume tú que ahora, soy tu única salida.- le escupió Pansy, su voz ya no era melosa y sus ojos parecían escupir fuego.- Te habrás salvado de la cárcel pero eres un paria de la sociedad. Soy tu única opción para no detener ni ensuciar la estirpe de los Malfoy.

— Ahora mismo, me importa bien poco el estirpe de los Malfoy- le contestó Draco, se había levantado y la encaraba sin miedo.

— ¿A tu madre también?- preguntó cruelmente Pansy- ¿Vas a dejarla sin nietos? ¿Tan poco te importa?- Draco apretó los puños y la sangre de Hermione ardió de rabia al ver los rastreros métodos de la serpiente.

— Menuda tontería.- los dos Slytherin se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Hermione- Draco es inocente, y la sociedad mágica lo sabe. Tal vez haya algunos idiotas que no lo creen pero la mayoría lo aceptamos.- a Draco no se le paso por alto la primera persona y sonrió aliviado- Además, estoy segura de que encontrará a alguien que lo ame y no busque solo su dinero.

— Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.- rugió Pansy haciendo que Hermione y Draco sufrieran un deja-vú que entristeció a la primera y enfureció al segundo.

— Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a llamarla así nunca más.- rugió Draco, había sacado su varita y tenía el rostro completamente tenso.

— ¿Dra…Draco?- por primera vez, Pansy se sintió confusa, Draco no solía reaccionar así y eso, sumado con el hecho que no parecía poder controlarse la asustó.

— He dicho que te largues y, por tu bien, déjame tranquilo de ahora en adelante.- le advirtió el chico. Pansy solo asintió y se largó rápidamente.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, Draco se dejó caer sentado al lado de Hermione.

— Va a convertir tu vida en un infierno.- le comentó a esta.

— Me he enfrentado a demasiadas cosas como para que me dé miedo una niñita malcriada.-le contestó la chica.- Gracias por defenderme.- añadió.- ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué te has enfurecido tanto?

— Me he visto ha mi mismo con doce años diciendo lo mismo- confesó Draco- ¿Era un niñato tan engreído como pienso?

— No lo sé, no puedo entrar en tu mente.- contestó burlona Hermione. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, silencio que Draco rompió.

— ¿Realmente crees… Realmente crees que encontraré a alguien?- le preguntó a Hermione.

— Estoy segura que sí.- respondió esta enternecida por la actitud del chico.- Por cierto, respecto a lo de antes…

— Está olvidado, no te preocupes.- dijo Draco intentando aparentar indiferencia.

— Ah- fue la respuesta algo decepcionada de Hermione que se agachó para recoger el libro que estaba leyendo.

— No te va a gustar como termina.- comentó Draco que había leído el título.- El autor debió quedarse sin imaginación hacia la mitad del libro por lo que tuvo que utilizar el cliché de usar al elfo doméstico como asesino.

— ¡Malfoy!- el gritó iracundo de Hermione resonó por todo el cuarto. Draco casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica se le lanzó encima dándole golpes con el libro.- ¡Cómo…-golpe- te atreves…- golpe- a decirme…- golpe- el final!- golpe.

— ¡Por Merlín, que violenta!- exclamó Draco intentándose cubrir el rostro con los brazos.

— Lo siento, es que no soporto que me digan el final.- murmuró Hermione dándose cuenta de su exagerada reacción.

— Eso ya lo he notado.- murmuró el chico. De pronto los dos se dieron cuenta de que Draco estaba estirado en el suelo con Hermione sentada en su regazo provocando un sonrojo violento para los dos.

— Yo…- empezó Hermione pero Draco no le dejó continuar, se incorporó y, cogiendo su rostro con las dos manos, la beso suavemente en los labios. Hermione, sorprendida, cerró los ojos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo platino de él.

— Vaya, vaya, con que no había ninguna chica ¿eh Draco?- preguntó una voz burlona desde la puerta.

Los dos se separaron todavía más ruborizados y se giraron hacia la puerta donde un muy sonriente Blaise, una Ginny con mirada burlona y unos sonrojados Theo, Luna y Neville los miraban. Hermione se incorporó rápidamente y bajó al cabeza buscando esconder su rostro entre sus rizos. Draco también se levantó pero se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a los recién llegados.

— Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.- murmuró Hermione pero Ginny cerró la puerta con un conjuro y la encaró.

— Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, guapa.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Tomad asiento.- les invitó con desparpajo Blaise- Porqué vamos a tener una larga e interesante conversación.- Draco y Hermione suspiraron a la vez.


End file.
